Routing a communication line for a telecommunications network is a manual process involving many complicated steps. After a customer's service request for a communication line is received by a telecommunications company that is hired to install the line, the design process begins. First, a designer selects a path that he/she deems the best path to accommodate the circuit. This may be a least cost route on the given network or this route may incur more cost than is necessary. The designer may run into many dead ends when designing a manual route because the route has many directions it may branch along the way. These directions may or may not have capacity links available to get the circuit from source to destination. This process may take much time and could yield a good to mediocre route. Furthermore, no assurances can be made to the customer until the above analysis is complete. Such a delay is not only a burden to the customer, but may cost the network provider the contract.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.